


Whiplash

by Sebvetlove



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content, Toro Brosso, these dorks you can't get enough of, toro rosso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebvetlove/pseuds/Sebvetlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toro Rosso drivers get new helmets. Carlos gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. also kinda weird. Inspired by 'Love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding.

'So, Max, what do you think, man?' Carlos asked, clutching his new helmet. Toro Rosso had issued new designs to the drivers, which were much more vivid. Streaks of red and blue washed over the helmet like violent waves, and the visor sparkled in the garage light.

'I think they're... Okay.' Max replied.

'Okay? Man, these helmets are awesome!' Carlos exclaimed. Max sighed.

'Yeah, fine. The helmets are cool! It's just...'

'Just what?'

'My dad doesn't like them. He thinks they're a waste of money.' Max went quiet when those words left his lips, as if he was ashamed of his father. Carlos slowly approached him.

'Don't listen to what your daddy says,' Carlos said in a teasing voice. 'You are your own person. What's your opinion?' Carlos lightly punched Max on the arm. Max giggled, and Carlos smiled at him. He loved it when Max laughed, and he thought he was cute. Secretly, Carlos had more than friendly feelings for Max; all the racing teammate tension made him confused about his feelings. Deep down, Carlos wanted to do a lot of things with him, but he was scared he would get rejected.

'Alright, I think the helmets are pretty and colourful.' Max said.

'Pretty like you,' Carlos couldn't help but whisper. Max perked up. 'Oh shit,' Carlos thought. He heard.

'What...what did you say?' Max asked, his voice in quiet shock.

'Err.. I said pretty suits you!' Carlos exclaimed, hoping he could recover. Max wasn't buying it. He edged closer to Carlos, his eyes fixed on him. It seemed as if he was charmed by Carlos' face. Max stole a quick glance at his lips before locking back on his eyes. Carlos gulped. This closeness was making him anxious. He was itching to pounce on him, but he had to maintain his control. Yet, he knew it was too late.

'I heard what you said,' Max murmured, his voice low and ghostly. This turned Carlos on. Carlos was getting sweaty just at the thought of Max teasing him like this, so inside, he was losing it.

'What did I say then?' Carlos asked, trying to be assertive.

'You called me pretty.'

'D-did I?'

Max nodded. There was a pause. 'He's not mad at me..' Carlos thought. 'Maybe this is it. Maybe I can finally have my chance. '

Max still said nothing. Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Max's collar and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Max was taken by surprise, and his eyes were wide open, but his shock soon elapsed into pleasure as his kissed back. Max was more sloppy than Carlos, and clearly less experienced. They pulled apart. Carlos gave a look, asking if Max was okay with it. He smiled in reply.

'That was my first kiss...' Max whispered nervously. Carlos was surprised. He tried to reply, but he didn't know what to say.

'Really?' He finally asked. Max nodded.

'I've never kissed anyone before,' he said shyly. 'No one else knows.'

Carlos moved closer to him, letting their hips meet. Max's throat went dry. He could feel the outline of Carlos' crotch next to his.

'What else haven't you done?' Carlos asked sneakily. His arms crawled up Max's back as he pushed him even closer, nipping at his neck.

'I.. Err.. Certainly haven't done this..' Max replied, his voice cracking. Carlos laughed to himself. 'He's so sweet and innocent,' he thought.

Carlos cast a devious grin, as he pushed Max onto the metal work table behind him. Max was flat out, lying on his back. He had a look of fear his eyes; he was afraid of the unknown. Carlos saw this.

'Are you okay, Max? Do you want to continue?' Despite his worries, Max nodded as he let Carlos unzip and slip off his jeans. Max had a growing bulge in his underwear. Carlos' breathing deepened at the sight of it. Max looked up at him, his anxiety slowly easing as he looked into his eyes. He felt safe.

'Can I?' Carlos asked, tugging at Max's t-shirt. He nodded and Carlos whipped it off. 'Tell me if you want to stop.'

'I will,' Max replied. Carlos started removing his clothes, and Max couldn't help but stare at the Spaniard's well-toned body. Max felt like a slob in comparison. Carlos was floating above him, his hands on each side of Max's head, their lips lightly touching. Max tried not flinch in disbelief. He had always had feelings for his teammate, but his dad insisted not to get too close with Carlos, so he distanced himself. Now he was underneath him.

Carlos roughly kissed him, his hands stroking Max's chest. Max moaned from the strange feelings he was experiencing. He couldn't describe it, yet it felt right. Suddenly, Carlos flipped Max on his front. There was a thud as Max landed on his chest.

'Are you ready?' Carlos asked, reassuringly.

'Yes. Do it.' Max replied. Carlos, now sure that Max was okay, slipped Max's underwear off. He stroked his cheek lightly with his fingers, making Max wince. Carlos slowly entered him, being gentle because it was the youngster's first time.

'Arghhh!' Max screamed. He didn't expect it to feel so weird, and he wasn't used to it.

'Max, what's wrong?' Carlos asked concerned.

'Nothing! Carry on!'

Carlos nodded as he thrusted faster into Max. Max felt better. The sensation changed from pain to pleasure. He moaned heavily. Carlos smirked. He picked up Max's Helmet from the table and put it on Max.

'Um.. Carlos?' Max asked, confused.

'Just pretend you're racing.' Carlos replied calmly.

The visor covered Max's eyes as his head soon transformed into an still helmet. It felt strange for Carlos. He was no longer fucking Max, but an inanimate object. Max's moans were muffled by the headwear. It all became unreal, as the image of Max disappeared, Carlos felt alone. He felt afraid. What was he fucking now?

Carlos felt himself thrusting faster. He started to pant like a dog in the summer. He came, at which point Max let out a loud scream. Carlos recovered his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly, before unfastening Max's helmet. Max was also out of breath. Carlos collapsed on Max's back, pressing Max to the table. They were unable to move. Max felt changed after that experience, and more surprisingly, so did Carlos. He could never look at Max the same way again- or his helmet. But he had to admit, it was nice.


End file.
